Mevlit kandili
thumb|200px|left|''[[Muhammed'' Aleyhisselam yazılı bir levha (Hattat Aziz Efendi) ]] Mevlit Kandili ya da Veladet Kandili (Arapça: لیلة مواليد, Mevlid (مولد), Mevlid en-Nebi (مولد النبي), İslam dininin peygamberi Muhammed bin Abdullah'in doğum gecesi aynı zamanda Hicrî Rebiul-evvel ayının onikinci gecesidir. Bakınız:(Asr-ı Saadet'de mevlid Sünnette kandil Mevlid, "doğum zamanı" demek olup farklı mezheplerce farklı farklı kutlanır. Sünnilerde Rebiul-evvel ayının 11.sinden 12.sine bağlayan gece kutlanır. Şiilerde kandil Şiiler 17. günü Mevlid günü ve 17'ye dönen geceyi de Mevlid Gecesi olarak adlandırırlar. Bu iki tarih arasındaki haftayı da Vahdet Haftası ilan etmişlerdir. Tarihçesi Kandil Geceleri İslam'ın ilk zamanlarındaki uygulaması bilinmemekte olup, hicrî 3. asırdan itibaren kutlandığına dair kayıtlar bulunmaktadır. Türkiye'de Osmanlı Devleti padişahı II. Selim'den itibaren bu kutlama gün ve gecelerinde, minarelerde kandil yakılmasıyla birlikte kandil adını almıştır. Batı takviminde Mevlid İslami takvimin ay takvimi, batı takviminin de (Gregoryan takvimi) güneş takvimi olmasından dolayı mevlid günleri farklı zamanlara denk gelir. Ayrıca ülkeden ülkeye farklı islamî ay başladığında sabitleme metodu kullanılır. Aşağıdaki tabloda sadece yaklaşık olarak Mevlid günleri listelenmiştir. Mevlid için kullanılan terimler * Mevlid en-Nebi (çoğulu el-Mevalid) Peygamberin doğumu (Arapça) * Milad en-Nebi Peygamberin doğumu (Arapça/urduca) * Mevlid-i Şerif ' Şerefli, teşrif buyrulan anlamında doğum(Türkçe) * '''Mevlid-i Şerif ' Şerefli doğum (Urduca) * '''İyd ül-Mevlidin -Nebevi Peygamberin doğum Kutlaması (Arapça) * İyd-i-Milad-un-Nebi ''' Peygamberin doğum Kutlaması (Urduca) * '''Yevm un-Nebi Muhammed'in günü (Arapça) * Mevlid er-Resul Allahın elçisinin doğum günü (Malay) Bu terimlerin çoğu Arapça ve-le-de (V-L-D) kökünden gelmektedir. Anlamı "doğum vermek, yapmak, veya yaratmak" Dış bağlantılar * Mawlid.ca Mevlid kutlamasını destekleyenler * Şeyh Yusuf karadavi'nin Fetvası * Kutsal mevlid,İmam Zaid Shakir Mevlid kutlamasına karşı olanlar * Müftü Taqi Umman'ın Fetfası * Peygamberin doğumu üzerine yazgı * Mevlid Kandili ar:المولد النبوي ca:Màwlid an-Nabí de:Mawlid an-Nabi en:Mawlid id:Maulid Nabi Muhammad ja:預言者生誕祭 ml:നബിദിനം ms:Maulidur Rasul nl:Mawlid an-Nabi ru:Маулид ан-Наби simple:Mawlid an-Nabi sv:Mawlid sw:Maulid te:మీలాదె నబి tt:Мәүлид бәйрәме uk:Мавлід ur:عید میلاد النبی zh:圣纪节 =Sorularla mevlid= Sual: Mevlid ne demektir? http://www.habervitrini.com/haber.asp?id=270505 CEVAP Mevlid, doğum zamanı demektir. Mevlid gecesi, Rebiul-evvel ayının 11. ve 12. günleri arasındaki gecedir. Peygamber efendimizin doğum günü, bütün Müslümanların bayramıdır. Ebu leheb ve mevlid Resulullah dünyaya gelince, amcası Ebu Leheb’in cariyesi Süveybe, (Kardeşin Abdullah’ın oğlu oldu) diyerek kendisine müjde getirince, sevinmişti. (Ona süt vermek şartı ile, seni azat ettim) demişti. Bunun için, Ebu Leheb’in, her mevlid gecesinde, azabı biraz hafiflemektedir. Mevlid gecesi sevinen, o geceye kıymet veren müminlerin pek çok sevap kazanacağı buradan da anlaşılmaktadır. Hafız Muhammed ibni Cezeri Şafii diyor ki: (Ebu Leheb rüyada görülüp, ne halde olduğu sorulduğunda, çok azap çekiyorum. Ancak, her yıl, Rebiul-evvel ayının 12. geceleri, azabım hafifliyor. Resulullah dünyaya gelince, müjde veren cariyemi sevincimden azat etmiştim. Bunun için, bu gecelerde azabım hafifliyor) dedi. Ebu Leheb gibi azgın bir kâfirin azabı hafifleyince, O yüce Peygamberin ümmetinden olan bir mümin, Onun doğduğu gece sevinir, malını uygun yerlere dağıtır, ziyafet verir, böylece, Peygamberine olan sevgisini gösterirse, Allahü teâlâ onu Cennetine sokar.) Nasihat Hz. Peygamber devrinde mevlid Hulefa-i Raşidin devrinde mevlid Mevlidde neler yapılır? Bu gece, Resulullahın doğum zamanında görülen hâlleri, mucizeleri okumak, dinlemek, öğrenmek çok sevaptır. Bugün veya ertesi gün oruç tutmakta mahzur yoktur. Tutulması iyi olur, sevap olur. Ulema ve mevlid İslam âlimleri mevlid gecesine çok önem vermişlerdir. Hz. Mevlana, (Mevlid okunan yerden belalar gider) buyurmuştur. Mevlid gecesi, Kadir gecesinden sonra en kıymetli gecedir. El-mukni], el-miyar ve Tenvir-ül-kulub kitaplarında Hatta, Mevlid gecesinin Kadir gecesinden de kıymetli olduğunu bildiren âlimler de vardır. El-mukni, el-miyar ve Tenvir-ül-kulub kitaplarında Mevlid gecesinin Kadir gecesinden kıymetli olduğu bildiriliyor. Ed-dürer-ül-mesun (Ed-dürer-ül-mesun) (Allahü teâlâ bir kimseye söz ve yazı sanatı ihsan ederse, Resulullahı övsün, düşmanlarını kötülesin) hadis-i şerifine uyularak, asırlardır mevlid kitapları yazılmış ve okunmuştur. Resulullah efendimizi öven çeşitli mevlid kasideleri vardır. Meşhur olan ve Türkiye’de her zaman okunan Mevlid kasidesini Süleyman Çelebi, 15. asırda yazmıştır. Bu kasidenin asr-ı saadetten sonra yazılması, bid’at olmasını gerektirmez. Çünkü Resulullahı övmek ibadettir. Her zaman Onu övücü kasideler, yazılar yazılabilir. Onları da okumak bid’at değil, sevap olur. Mevlid-i şerif okumak, Resulullahın dünyaya gelişini, miracını ve hayatını anlatmak, Onu hatırlamak, Onu övmek demektir. Her müminin Resulullahı çok sevmesi gerekir. Bu da zaten imanın gereğidir. Çok sevmek kâmil mümin olmanın da alametidir. Hadis-i şeriflerde buyuruldu ki: Bu ibadeti, şiir olarak söylemek daha tesirli olur. Resulullah efendimizin şairleri, camide, Resulullahı öven şiirler okurlardı. Bunlardan Hassan bin Sabit hazretlerinin şiirlerini çok beğenirdi. Resulullah sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem, mescide bu şair için bir minber koydurdu. Hassan bin Sabit hazretleri minbere çıkar, düşmanları kötüler, Resulullahı överdi. Mevlidin şiirle olması üzerine kaynaklardaki sözler Resulullah efendimiz de buyurdu ki: (Hassanın sözleri, düşmanlara ok yarasından daha tesirlidir.) Nasihat Bu husustaki hadis-i şeriflerden ikisi de şöyle: (Allahü teâlâ, Resulünü övmek ve müdafaa etmek hususunda Hassanı, Ruh-ül-kuds aleyhisselam ile takviye etmektedir.) Buhari Peygamber efendimiz, şairin söylediği şiiri beğenip (Dişlerin dökülmesin) diye dua etmiştir. (Hakim) Şiir hakkında hadis-i şeriflerden birkaçı da şöyle: (Şiir, öyle bir sözdür ki, güzeli daha güzel, çirkini daha çirkindir.) Buhari (Büyüleyici sözler gibi, hikmetli şiirler de vardır.) Davud (Bazı şiirler elbette apaçık bir hikmettir.) Buhari Mevlid'e karşı olanlar Vehhabiler ve mezhep kabul etmeyen kişiler, Resulullah efendimizi öven ve Ondan şefaat isteyen müslümanlara müşrik, yani puta tapan kâfir damgasını basıyorlar. Ülkemizde bunu açıkça söyleyemedikleri için, mevlide bid’at diyorlar. Resulullahı övmek bid'at olmaz. Bu övgüden ancak Allah’ı sevmeyen rahatsız olur. Çünkü Allahü teâlâ Onu övmektedir. Kur'an ve mevlid Kur’an-ı kerimde mealen buyuruluyor ki: (Biz seni âlemlere rahmet olarak gönderdik.) 107 (Biz seni bütün insanlara müjdeleyici ve uyarıcı olarak gönderdik.) 28 (Senin için bitmeyen, sonsuz mükafat vardır. Elbette sen en büyük ahlak üzeresin) 3-4 (Rabbin sana nimet verecek, sen de razı olacaksın!) 5 (Allah ve melekleri, Resule salevat getiriyor, iman edenler, siz de salevat getirin.) 56 Mevlidi, erkek kadın karışık olmadan, çalgı ve başka haram karıştırmadan, Allah rızası için okumak, salevat-ı şerife getirmek, tatlı şeyler yedirip içirmek, hayrat ve hasenat yapmak, böylece, o gecenin şükrünü yerine getirmek müstehabdır. (Ni'met-ül kübrâ, Hadika, M.Nasihat) Doğum gününe önem vermeyi hıristiyanlar, müslümanlardan öğrenip almışlardır. Mevlid ve önemi üzerine kaynak kitaplar Mevlid okumanın kıymetli bir ibadet olduğunu bildirmek için İslam âlimleri çeşitli dillerde kitaplar yazmışlardır. Bunlardan on tanesi, Keşf-üz-zünunda bildirilmektedir. İbni Hacer-i Hiytemi hazretlerinin En-Nimet-ül-kübra isimli mevlid kitabı. İmam-ı Süyuti hazretlerinin Erreddü ala men enkere kıraetel mevlid-in-Nebi kitabı meşhurdur. Resulullah efendimizi çok övmek, mahlukların en üstünde olduğunu söylemek, Allahü teâlânın, sevgili Peygamberine verdiği üstünlükleri saymak ve Ondan şefaat istemek, büyük ibadettir. Buna karşı koymak, koyu bir cahillik, pek çirkin bir inattır. Resulullahı övmek, anmak lazım geldiğine delil olarak, Ahzab suresinin (Allah ve melekleri, Resule salevat getiriyor, iman edenler, siz de salevat getirin) mealindeki 56.âyet-i kerimesi yetmez mi? İslam âlimleri buyuruyor ki: Mevlid gecelerinde toplanarak, mevlid kasidesi okumak, tatlı şeyler yedirip içirmek, hayrat ve hasenat yapmak, böylece, o gecenin şükrünü yerine getirmek müstehaptır. Salihlere elbise ve benzeri hediye vermek, bu geceye hürmet etmek olur. Bunları Allah rızası için yapmak çok sevap olur. (İbni Battal maliki) Mevlid cemiyetinde, salihleri toplayıp, salevat okumak, fakirleri doyurmak, her zaman sevaptır. Fakat, bunlara çalgı gibi haram karıştırmak büyük günah olur. (Allame Zahirüddin bin Cafer) Mevlid cemiyetinde, sadaka, hediye vermek, neşe ve sevinç göstermek, haram karıştırmadan mevlid kasidesi okutmak çok sevap olur. (Allame Nasirüddin) Haram şeyler karıştırmadan mevlid cemiyeti yapmak müstehaptır. (S.ibni Mace şerhi) Pazarlık etmeden, sırf Allah rızası için hatim veya mevlid okuyan hafızın, okutanın verdiği hediyeyi alması caiz olur. Kur'an okuyup hediye almayı meslek haline getirmemelidir! Zira âdet haline gelen hediye, şart edilen ücret gibidir. (Dürr-ül muhtar) Ücretle okunan Kur'andan ölüye sevap hasıl olmaz. (Hidaye) Sual: Mevliddeki (Habibim sana aşık olmuşam) ifadesi caiz mi? CEVAP Evet. Şimdi nefsin şehvani arzularına aşk deniyor. Dinde ise, fazla sevgiye denir. Sual: Kadın kadına mevlid okur mu? CEVAP Evet. Erkekler duyarsa caiz değildir. Sual: Mevlidde (Doğdu ol saatte...) denirken ayağa kalkılır mı? CEVAP Mahzuru olmaz. Sual: Yılbaşı gecesi, toplanıp mevlid okumak uygun mu? CEVAP Uygun değil. Bu gecede de, her gece ne yapılıyorsa aynı şeyler yapmalı, farklı bir şey yapmamalı. Sual: Mevlid münasebetiyle Peygamber aşırı övüldü. “O da bir beşer insan idi, Kur’anı getirmekle görevi bitti. Aşırı övmek şirk değil mi? CEVAP O, ilah değildi, elbette beşer idi, ama “Seyyid-ül-beşer” idi, bütün insanların efendisi idi. Hiç kimse Onu Allahü teâlânın övdüğü kadar övemez. Bu övgüden de ancak başka dinde olan rahatsız olur. Hatırlatma: Bazı Hıristiyan fırkaları, doğum günü kutlamazlar. Doğum günü kutlamasına yaratıklara tapınmak derler. Selefiyeciler de doğum günü olan mevlidi bid’at sayar, Peygambere tapmak derler. Bunların, Hıristiyanlarla bu benzer inanışlarında bir sebep olması gerekir. Efendimiz doğduğu gün Putlar devrildi yüz üstü Efendimiz doğduğu gün Yıkıldı tağutun büstü Efendimiz doğduğu gün Hemen secdeye eğildi Ben peygamberim dedi Sünnet edilmiş görüldü Efendimiz doğduğu gün Kâinat nur ile doldu Şeytanlar sararıp soldu Çok garip olaylar oldu Efendimiz doğduğu gün Kurumuştu Save gölü Bin yıl yanan ateş söndü Kâfirler şaşkına döndü Efendimiz doğduğu gün Büyücüler âciz kaldı Sihrini yapamaz oldu Kisra’nın köşkü yıkıldı Efendimiz doğduğu gün dinimizislam.com= Neler yapılmalı "Biz seni ancak âlemlere rahmet olarak gönderdik." (Enbiyâ, 107) İnsanlığın kurtuluşu için gönderilen son ve en büyük peygamber, bizim Peygamberimiz Hz. Muhammed (s.a.s.) 571 yılında Kameri aylardan Rebiü'l-evvel ayının 12.gecesi doğmuştur. Milâdî takvime göre ise bu, 571 yılı Nisan ayının yirmisine rastlamaktadır. Bu mübarek geceye "Mevlid Kandili" denir. O'nun doğduğu çağda dünyanın her tarafında cehalet, zulüm ve ahlâksızlık almış yürümüş, Allah inancı unutulmuş, insanlık korkunç ve karanlık bir duruma düşmüş, dünya yaşanmaz hale gelmişti. O'nun doğduğu gece, insanlığın kurtuluşu için çok hayırlı ve mübarek bir başlangıçtır.O gecenin sabahı gerçekten de feyizli bir sabahtı. İnsanlık için yepyeni bir gün doğmuş, aydınlık bir devir açılmıştı. Bir fazilet güneşi ve hidâyet meşalesi olan sevgili peygamberimizin gönderilişi, Yüce Allahın bütün insanlara en büyük nimetlerinden birisidir. Bu hususta Kur'an-ı Kerim'de şöyle buyurulmuştur: "Andolsun ki içlerinden, kendilerine Allah'ın âyetlerini okuyan, (kötülüklerden ve inkârdan) kendilerini temizleyen, kendilerine Kitap ve hikmeti öğreten bir Peygamber göndermekle Allah, müminlere büyük bir lütufta bulunmuştur. Halbuki daha önce onlar apaçık bir sapıklık içinde idiler." (Âl-i İmrân, 164) Bu gece, müslümanlar arasında yüzyılllardan beri büyük bir coşku ile kutlanmakta, Sevgili Peygamberimiz derin bir saygı ile anılmaktadır. Büyük Türk Alimi Süleyman Çelebi tarafından yazılan ve asıl adı "Vesiletün'necat" olan mevlid kitabı O'nun doğumunu, üstünlüğünü ve mucizelerini en güzel bir şekilde dile getiren değerli bir eserdir. Peygamberimizin doğum yıldönümlerinde okunan mevlidleri saygı ile dinlemek, O'nun mübarek ruhuna salât ve selâm okumak hiç şüphesiz büyük milletimizin Sevgili Peygamberimize olan engin sevgi ve bağlılığının bir ifadesidir. Bununla beraber, O'nun ahlâk ve fazilet dolu hayatını öğrenmek ve kendimize örnek almak başta gelen görevlerimizdendir. Asıl o zaman O'nun sevgisini ve hoşnutluğunu kazanmış oluruz. O âlemlerin Rabbinden, "Alemlere rahmet olarak gönderildi." Asırlara sığmayacak inkılapları birkaç sene içerisinde gerçekleştirdi. Evlâtlarını diri diri toprağa gömen babalar O'na ve getirdiği prensiplere iman ettikten sonra mükemmelleştiler, dünyaya insanlık, adalet ve medeniyet rehberi olacak hale geldiler. İnsanlar O'nun tek emriyle, kökü yüzlerce yıl derinde olan alışkanlıklarını bıraktı. O, yirminci asır insanının yüzyılda yerleştiremediği hakkı, hukuku, adâleti, hürriyeti, demokrasiyi ve insan haklarını bir solukta yerleştirdi. Böylece cehâlet asrı bir saâdet asrı olup, çıktı. Nihayet asır, asırlara taştı. Ve O, çağlar ötesiyle kucaklaştı. Sevgili Peygamberimiz Hz. Muhammed kendisinden önceki peygamberler gibi sadece bir kavme veya millete değil, bütün insanlığa peygamber olarak gönderilmiştir. O'nun diğer peygamberlerden en farklı yönlerinden birisi budur. Nitekim Kur'an-ı Kerim'de şöyle buyurulur: "Biz seni bütün insanlara ancak müjdeci ve uyarıcı olarak gönderdik; fakat insanların çoğu bilmezler." (Sebe, 28) İnsanlığın her zaman ve mekânda Hz. Peygamber'in tebliğ ettiği ilâhî mesaja ve bu mesajın hayata geçirilmiş şekli olan onun sünnetine ihtiyacı vardır. O'nu örnek almak, Kur'an'a uymaktır. Çünkü Hz. Aişe (r.a.)'nın ifâdesiyle O'nun ahlâkı Kur'an'dı. (Müslim, Misâfirîn, 139). Kur'an-ı Kerim, Peygamberimiz Hz. Muhammed'in inananlar için en güzel örnek olduğunu bildirmekte ve bu hususta şöyle buyurulmaktadır: "Andolsun, Allah'ın rasûlünde sizin için, Allah'a ve âhiret gününe kavuşmayı umanlar için ve Allah'ı çok ananlar için güzel bir örnek vardır." (Ahzâb, 21) Bu geceyi nasıl ihya edelim? Bütün insanlık âlemine bir hidayet tarihi açan ve âlemlere halis ilâhî rahmet olan böyle yüksek şanlı bir Peygamber'in ümmeti olmakla şereflenmiş bulunan biz müminlere ne mutlu! Bu geceyi vesile bilerek, O'na ümmet olmanın şuuruna erebilmek, Bu gecenin manevî zenginliğinden istifâde etmek için en azından bir Tesbih Namazı kılalım. O'na ümmet olan müminlere gevşeklik yakışmaz. Unutmayalım... Alemlere rahmet olarak gönderilen muazzez Peygamberimizin, doğumunu anarken, yalnız mevlid okumak, ilâhîler söylemek ve kandil simidi dağıtmak yeterli değildir, sadece bu geceyi yaşamak yeterli değildir. Yüce Allah'ın sevgisine, hoşnutluğuna ve bağışlamasına ermenin yegâne yolu, Peygamberimizin yolundan gitmektir... "De ki: Allah'ı seviyorsanız bana uyunuz ki, Allah da sizi sevsin ve günâhlarınızı bağışlasın..." (Âl-i İmrân, 31) Yusuf Kardavi ve Mevlid kutlanmalı mı? konusundaki görüşü Yusuf Qardawi Approves of Celebrating Mawlid "Actually, celebrating the Prophet's birthday means celebrating the birth of Islam..." -- Shaykh Yusuf Al-Qardawi Sheikh Yusuf Al-Qaradawi, in replying to the question on whether Mawlid should be celebrated replied: We all know that the Companions of the Prophet , did not celebrate the Prophet's birthday, Hijrah or the Battle of Badr, because they witnessed such events during the lifetime of the Prophet who always remained in their hearts and minds. Sa`d Ibn Abi Waqqaas said that they were keen on telling their children the stories of the Prophet's battles just as they were keen on teaching them the Qur'an. Therefore, they used to remind their children of what happened during the Prophet's lifetime so they did not need to hold such celebrations. However, the following generations began to forget such a glorious history and its significance. So such celebrations were held as a means of reviving great events and the values that we can learn from them. Unfortunately, such celebrations include some innovations when they should actually be made to remind people of the Prophet's life and his call. Actually, celebrating the Prophet's birthday means celebrating the birth of Islam. Such an occasion is meant to remind people of how the Prophet lived. Allah Almighty says: "Verily in the Messenger of Allah ye have a good example for him who looketh unto Allah and the last Day, and remembereth Allah much." (Al-Ahzab: 21) By celebrating the Prophet's Hijrah, we should teach them values such as sacrifice, the sacrifice of the Companions, the sacrifice of `Ali who slept in the Prophet's place on the night of the Hijrah, the sacrifice of Asmaa' as she ascended the Mountain of Thawr. We should teach them to plan the way the Prophet planned for his Hijrah, and how to trust in Allah as the Prophet did when Abu Bakr told him: "We could be seen so easily, the Prophet replied saying: "O Abu Bakr! What do you think of two when Allah is their third?" "Have no fear, for Allah is with us." (At-Tawbah: 40) We need all these lessons and such celebrations are a revival of these lessons and values. I think that these celebrations, if done in the proper way, will serve a great purpose, getting Muslims closer to the teachings of Islam and to the Prophet's Sunnah and life. As for celebrating `Ashooraa', the Prophet , celebrated this day by fasting only. He asked the Jews why they fasted on that day and they told him that it was the day that Allah saved Moses and the people of Israel. The Prophet replied saying: "We have more of a right to Moses than you." So he fasted on that day and ordered the people to fast on that day. He also said near the end of his life: "By Allah, if I lived longer I would fast on the 9th of Muharram." That is, that he would fast on the 9th and the 10th in order to be different from the Jews who fast on the 10th only. However, some of the Sunnis celebrate `Ashura as if it were a feast. The Shi`ah consider it a day of sadness and mourning, but all such things are innovations and are completely un-Islamic. As for the second part of the question is exact birth date of the Prophet , the exact date of the Prophet's birth is disputed , but it is most likely to be on Monday, 9th Rabee`Al-Awwal (20th or 22nd of April, 571 AC), the same year in which the invasion of the Elephants took place against the Ka`bah. And he, , passed away on Monday 12, Rabee` Al-Awwal in the eleventh year of Hijrah (8 June 632 AC.) Allah Almighty knows best. Kategori:İslami gün, gece ve bayramlar Kategori:Mevlid Kategori:Mevlid-i Şerif Kategori:İslami gün, gece ve bayramlar Kategori:Mevlid Kategori:Mevlid-i Şerif